Season 1
The Winx have just defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle, and now they are faced with an unknown threat from a cursed fairy named Frosty. The Winx are soon joined by Icy and now they have the power to save the cursed fairy. But little do the Winx know, a trap and a magical twist await them beyond the Magic Dimension.﻿.. [[Episode 1: A Boring Day at Love & Pet|'Episode 1: A Boring Day at Love & Pet']] The Winx are having a boring time at Love & Pet and they don't know what to do. Tecna is not with the Winx... Episode 2: Icy Joins the Winx Icy, not happy with how her sisters are treating her, joins the Winx... Episode 3: Bloom's Dream The Winx and Icy are fast asleep. Just then, Daphne comes into Bloom's dream and tells her she must earn a new power called Harmonix... Episode 4: Pets and Fashion Everything's going well at Love & Pet, though the Winx and Icy sense a strange force of darkness... Episode 5: A New Enemy Yet another boring day at Love & Pet. The Winx and Icy relax together, while Frosty still waits for the right moment to break Darcy and Stormy out of Light Rock Monastery... [[Episode 6: Light Rock Monastery Breakout|'Episode 6: Light Rock Monastery Breakout']] Frosty is breaking Darcy and Stormy out of Light Rock Monastery! Is it about time for the Winx and Icy to meet their new enemy? [[Episode 7: Bloom's Rehearsal|'Episode 7: Bloom's Rehearsal']] Darcy and Stormy have decided to share the Dragon Flame with Frosty once they get it! When will the Winx decide to come and attack? Episode 8: Bloom's Harmonix Behold! Bloom is about to gain Harmonix! Episode 9: Daphne's Strategy The Trix are no longer in need of the dragon flame, they decide to use their Sirenix to destroy the Magic Dimension. The Winx on the other hand, get a surprise visit from Tecna, and Musa is excited to do stuff with her again. Tecna suggests doing their jobs at Love & Pet, so the Winx agrees. Episode 10: Flora's Harmonix & Bloom's Sirenix The Winx are bored on this bright and sunny day, so they decide to watch Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Flora and Bloom are soon to earn new powers... Episode 11: Diaspro's Spell Bloom, Flora, Stella and Musa have gone out to get their hair done while the other Winx remain at Love & Pet. The four girls come back and reveal their new looks, then all the girls go and do their jobs in the shop. Meanwhile, Stormy has been given a really important request, she must go and convince Diaspro to get the dragon flame and destroy Bloom. Musa feels a strange dark force surrounding her, she tells Bloom, Flora and Stella, then they decide to go and attack the Trix. Will they succeed at their task? [[Episode 12: Ultimate Power|'Episode 12: Ultimate Power']] Frosty, Darcy and Stormy head to the Infinite Ocean to give Frosty the power of Sirenix. Meanwhile the Winx are busy talking on a strategy on how to defeat the Trix. The Trix arrive in the middle and Frosty takes Bloom and Flora outside to battle. There, they defeat Frosty and find out that she is a fairy. Darcy and Stormy team up with the Winx to find out who turned the fairy into the evil witch Frosty.